


I Wake Up In the Morning (With a Smile Upon My Face)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Written for rps_advent for everyone who voted for Jensen waking up gay for Jared in the poll I posted a while back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** \- I Wake Up In the Morning (With a Smile Upon My Face)  
**Pairing** \- JA/JP  
**Prompt** \- woke up gay  
**Word Count** \- 2350  
**Rating** \- R  
  
  
  
  
  
**_I Wake Up In the Morning (With a Smile Upon My Face)_**  
  
  
  
Jared Padalecki was a lot of things.   
  
He was funny and relaxed and one of the most easygoing guys you'd ever want to meet. He was a good friend, a great son, a terrific boyfriend. Jared had fun doing whatever it was he was busy with at the moment, whether it was work or drinking in a bar or playing poker or darts or pool (all badly, but that was fine. Jared was okay with not having the best poker face on the planet.)  
  
One thing that Jared _wasn't_ , though, was stupid.   
  
Which was why, when Jensen started hitting on him, it only took Jared half a day for him to realize what was going on.   
  
(Jared wasn't stupid, but he never said anything about not being slow on the uptake.)  
  
*  
  
It was cold out, a typical Vancouver afternoon, and Jared stood shivering in his parka with a cup of coffee clenched tightly in his fist. He blew a stream of air across the top and took a small sip, biting back a curse when he burned the goddamned roof of his mouth again. Shit was _hot_.   
  
"You okay?" Jensen had wandered up, and was now standing close against Jared's right side. Way too close. Jared nodded and smiled down at Jensen, shifting over a little so he didn't bang into Jensen with his cup of coffee. The last thing he needed was to ruin one of their shirts and have to spend another forty-five minutes in costume and makeup.   
  
From the corner of his eye Jared could see Jensen glance at him, and then move over a little so they were closer again. Jared was watching Rick and Alan setting up the lighting for the next scene they were shooting, and when he went to lift his cup again, his elbow brushed Jensen's sleeve.   
  
"Sorry, man," Jared murmured, and stepped a little to the side again.   
  
Jensen just smiled. "No problem," he said quietly. Then, after letting only a few seconds pass, he pressed up close to Jared again.   
  
Which, _weird_.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Jared asked. Now that he thought about it, Jensen had been acting weird all _day_. His cheeks were flushed more than usual, but Jared had chalked that up to the sub-zero temperatures. Jensen's eyes were glassy too, though, and he kept staring at Jared, not saying much of anything.   
  
Jensen licked his lips, and stared at Jared's mouth. "Me?" he asked. "I'm just fine."   
  
Jared's nerves twisted in his belly. Something was wrong. Jensen was watching Jared's mouth the way - the way - the way people who were _hitting_ on him did, and that was all kinds of fucked up and wrong. This was _Jensen_. Him and Jensen didn't do that. They never had and Jared wasn't planning on starting now.   
  
He took a deliberate step back, trying to put some more space between them, and when Jensen followed, bottom lip caught between his teeth and smiling, Jared tried not to sound as panicked as he felt. "Jensen," he started.   
  
"Wow." Jensen's voice was soft and deep. He twisted his fingers in Jared's parka, and looked up at him under heavy-lidded eyes. "You're really…" Jared nearly died when Jensen's gaze dropped down to his crotch, before lifting back up. When he spoke again, his voice was light, teasing, and Jared wanted to die. "Big," Jensen finished. "You're _really_ tall and _big_ , Jared."  
  
"Okay. We are _not_ having this conversation." Jared plucked Jensen's hand from his chest (ignoring the feel of Jensen's thumb stroking soft across Jared's palm - _Jesus_ ). " _Ever_."  
  
Jensen shrugged and smiled. Like he was humoring Jared. Like _Jared_ was the crazy one. "Whatever you say, big boy."  
  
The last thing Jared remembered was dropping his still full cup of coffee flat on the ground as Jensen winked at him, and walked away.   
  
*  
  
"Baby, you're not _listening_ to me," Jared hissed, tucking his phone tighter against his ear. On the other end Sandy laughed, high-pitched and delighted, and Jared added her name to the list of people he wanted killed slowly and painfully. "I'm your boyfriend, and I'm telling you that some other guy is _hitting_ on me, and all you do is laugh?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Jared." Sandy was using the 'let's talk to slow children' voice on him like he hated. She'd get hers one day. Jared would make sure of it. "It's _Jensen_. He's probably just fucking with you."  
  
Jared raised his eyes slowly from his hiding spot around the side of his trailer. From across the lot, Jensen caught his eye. Even from this distance, Jared could see him lick his lips and blow Jared a kiss. Shit.   
  
"Yeah, the thing is, baby, I know Jensen when he's fucking around, and this isn't it." Hell, he and Jensen did nothing _but_ play pranks on each other most days, but there was something about this, something about the way Jensen kept looking at him, that clued Jared into the fact that this wasn't some kind of joke. If it was, Jensen was doing a _hell_ of a job selling it.   
  
"Jared, what you got to do-"   
  
"Shit, Sandy. He's headed over. Lemme go," Jared whispered quickly, then thumbed his phone off and shoved it in his pocket. He wanted to know what Sandy was going to suggest, but Jensen was walking (sauntering, if Jared were being honest. Or maybe _strutting_ was the right word) over, his head cocked to the side.   
  
Jared smiled weakly. God help him.   
  
"Who was on the phone?" Jensen asked. He leaned against the trailer next to Jared, so close their sides pressed together. Christ.   
  
Jared cleared his throat. He didn't move, because he was trying not to make a big deal out of this, but when he told Jensen it had been Sandy on the phone, he made sure to look Jensen dead in the eye. "You know, my _girlfriend_ , Sandy."  
  
Jensen made a dismissive sound in the back of his throat and shrugged. "Eh."  
  
"Eh?" Jared didn't think he'd ever been so shocked. "Dude, don't even start. My girlfriend is _hot_."  
  
"I guess." Jensen sounded bored.  
  
"You _guess_?"   
  
Jensen said, "Eh," again, and Jared had had it.   
  
"Man, please. You don't "eh" tits like Sandy has. Ever."  
  
"Whatever," Jensen said, as he looked down at the ground and chewed on his thumbnail.   
  
Jared counted to ten. There had to be an explanation for this. Jensen was the biggest dog on the planet. You couldn't talk about tits within ten feet of him without him foaming at the mouth and generally making a pig of himself. Jared had to figure out what was going on.   
  
"Jen, did Steve get you more of that good weed again?" They'd both promised to stop getting high on the set for the second season, but who knew. Maybe Jensen couldn't resist. "Remember that time you smoked that hash and couldn't feel your hands or feet?"   
  
The longer Jared talked, the more it made sense. Jensen had been _useless_ that day, and it had all been Steve's fault. That had to be it. "Maybe this is the same, only this time instead of not feeling your hands and feet, you can't feel your dick."  
  
Jared's idea was shot to hell when Jensen stepped in close, pinning Jared's hips to the trailer wall with his own rock fucking hard erection. "Oh, I can feel my dick just _fine_ ," Jensen breathed.   
  
*  
  
The day got worse and worse. Once Jensen moved past staring at Jared all day, he progressed onto touching him at every possible moment. His hand on Jared's back; his fingers brushing against Jared's neck. And it wasn't Jared's fault that he shivered and gasped every time he felt Jensen's hands on him. He was _surprised_ , was all.   
  
Jensen was constantly in Jared's space. Standing too close, murmuring dirty things under his breath every time Jared passed by. It was making him crazy, and now, after all the hours of suggestion, it seemed like Jared's dick had just given up. Raised the white flag of surrender, because every time Jensen touched him or talked to him or even looked at him, Jared's cock would twitch and stir, the fucking traitor.   
  
By dinner, Jared needed backup.   
  
Tom was quiet through most of Jared's rambling over the phone. He'd managed to ditch Jensen for a few minutes, telling him that he would meet him behind the food tent at half past six. Then he locked himself in his trailer and called Tom to see if Superman had any bright ideas.   
  
Jared should have known better.   
  
"That happened to Mike one time," Tom said, sounding bored. His voice was muffled then as he talked to someone else in the background, before bursting out laughing.   
  
Jared felt his mouth pinch. "Tom. _Tom_."  
  
"Yo. Yeah." Tom laughed again before sighing heavily into the phone. "Okay. What's up, Jared."  
  
Jared was going to kill him. "You were saying this happened to Mike once?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah. That's right." A warm chuckle floated over the phone. "Man, what a trip that was."  
  
Jared had patience. He did. He breathed out slowly through his nose, and asked, "So what _happened_?"  
  
Tom chuckled. "Yeah. One morning a while back, Mike just woke up one morning and all he wanted to do was suck my dick. Fucking weird."   
  
Jared closed his eyes. All right. It took a while, but maybe now he could make some progress. Find out what Tom did to get rid of Mike, then he'd do the same to Jensen and everything would be fine. "So, uh." He cleared his throat. "What'd you do?"  
  
Tom was quiet for a second, and then Jared could hear him talking to someone else in the room again. He fucking hated that. He waited a second and then, " _Tom_."  
  
"Sorry, man. Sorry."  
  
"Whatever. Just - what did you do when Mike was like that?"  
  
Tom laughed quietly. "Oh. I, uh. I let him do it."  
  
Jared blinked. This day couldn't possibly get worse. "What?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, a mouth's a mouth, right?" Jared moved to hang up the phone. This wasn't the help he needed, exactly. If he wanted to lose his mind he could figure out how to do it on his own. "Plus, once we did, he snapped out of it. It was fine."  
  
"So that was it, then? You did it once and-"  
  
"Well. More than once. Maybe."  
  
Jared dropped his head onto the table and banged it over and over again. "How much more than once, Tom?" When Tom didn't say anything, just cleared his throat and hummed quietly, Jared had his answer. "You're still doing it, aren't you."  
  
"Look, Jared, it's not a big deal-"  
  
"So your answer to this is to - to - to let Jensen _turn me gay_ , right? Wow, Tom. Thanks. I couldn't have figured that out without you."  
  
He could almost hear Tom roll his eyes. "I hate to tell you, Jared, but turning you gay wouldn't be all that hard."  
  
" _What_?"  
  
"Man, have you _seen_ your clothes?" Tom said, patiently. Jared wanted to yank him through the phone to choke him. "And I mean, could you and Jensen _be_ any more up each other's asses?"  
  
"I'm hanging up now," Jared said, flatly.   
  
"Everyone already thinks you two are fucking anyway, man. You might as well-"  
  
Jared thumbed the phone off and tossed it across the room where it cracked into two pieces when it hit the floor.  
  
*  
  
"Sandy, listen, it's me again."  
  
"Jared? Why do you sound so far away?"  
  
"My phone broke and I'm holding it together with tape. It doesn't matter. Before when you said I needed to do something with Jensen, what were you gonna say?"  
  
"Oh. That. I was going to tall you to just go for it, Jared. See what happens."  
  
"Sandy-"  
  
"Aw, come on, baby. Jensen's hot and you're totally into him anyway and-"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Yeah, you are, so just - suck it up, Jared, and then let _him_ suck it up and - oh, god. I just cracked myself up!"  
  
"Yeah, you're a funny girl."  
  
"I am! Did you get it? If _he_ sucks it up that means that he's sucking _you_! Uhm. Jared? You still there, baby?"  
  
*  
  
Jared was crazy. That was really all there was to it. After jerking around all day, trying to dodge Jensen and figure out what had happened to make Jared the sexiest piece of ass Jensen had apparently ever seen, he just - gave up.   
  
Jensen was in his trailer getting changed for home, when Jared knocked on the door and pushed it open, shouldering his way inside. Jensen lifted his head, his eyes hazy and heavy with sex. Jared took a deep breath and locked the door behind him.   
  
"Just so we're clear, what the hell _happened_ today, man?"  
  
Jensen folded the shirt he was holding and shoved it back into a small dresser drawer. He shrugged and said, "I don't know, Jared. I just woke up and-"  
  
"And wanted to fuck me," Jared choked out. The heat that flared in Jensen's eyes was all the answer Jared needed.   
  
Jensen's fingers twitched, then curled into fists. "God, Jared. Can I?"  
  
Jared watched him cross the trailer, until they were standing only a few inches apart. From this close he could almost feel Jensen, could smell him and practically taste him on the back of his tongue. "One step at a time, Jen," Jared murmured, smiling softly when Jensen shivered and closed his eyes as Jared stroked the side of his neck. Because, wow. Maybe he was more into this than he'd thought.   
  
"Okay, yeah," Jensen murmured, pushing up into Jared's touch. Jared pressed the pads of his fingers to Jensen's scalp. "How 'bout I let you fuck my mouth first," Jensen whispered, and goddamn if Jared's cock didn't leap to fucking attention at that.   
  
He twisted his fingers in Jensen's hair, and pushed him to the floor. "Yeah, baby" Jared said, as Jensen flicked the button of his jeans and mouthed his hip. "How 'bout you do that."  
  
  
-end-


End file.
